lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Hostyle
Bronx, New York | music = "Renegade" by Jay-Z and Eminem | affiliation = Innovative Initiative | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | previous_efeds = Psychotic Wrestling Alliance | alignment = Heel | finisher =View below |typen=2 |type1=Schizo |type2=LPW |winpct=0 |wins=N/A |losses=N/A | wrestling_style = All-Around/Technical/High-Flyer | will = • Create moves on the spot • Be straightedge • Always try to end a match using one of his finishers • Hold grudges | wont = • End a match with a roll-up or non-damaging pin move • Use someone else's finisher • Use a finisher more more than one after a successful execution • Trust or tolerate cock-jockeys | trainer = Self Taught | handler = | debut = September 22, 2006 (One Way Ticket) | record = 1-0 | accomplishments = FMW C-4 Champion (2x) FMW TNT Champion | retired = }} Jose Tavarez (born November 7, 1983) is an American professional e-wrestler, better known by his ring name Hostyle. After joining the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) in September 2006, the Pyrogate scandal during Altered Reality III heavily influenced him in leaving the PWA and signing with Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) to unleash his "creative juices". Known as a show-off in the ring, his wrestling style consists of innovative, stylish, and always expanding arsenal of moves, which he enjoys revealing to the fans. What he does in the ring he considers an art. Always trying to come up with new moves to display in his matches, Hostyle is very well-rounded when it comes to wrestling styles. Because of this and his ability to adjust to any style, it makes him one of the most unpredictable competitors to face. History Psychotic Wrestling Alliance Debut Hostyle joined the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) in September 2006, assigned to the expanding Pyromania brand. Upon his arrival, Hostyle quickly made an impact in the locker-room, calling his enemies "cock jockeys" and gloating about his innovative and stylish brand of wrestling. Despite his lack of experience, Hostyle awarded competitors with "H-Style Points" for in-ring excellence in innovation. On September 22, 2006, Hostyle made his in-ring debut during the One Way Ticket pre-show against Stallion. With a rollup and grab of the tights, Hostyle secured his first win in the PWA. Dangerous By Design As Hostyle engaged a series of verbal battles against Public Enemy #1's Damion Kross and The Rik, Hostyle aligned with Janus Flare. Together, the two were known as Dangerous By Design. With the PWA flagship Altered Reality III pay-per-view right on the horizon, a 30-man Royal Rumble match was booked for Vertigo 8.3. The top ranked member of the Schizophrenia and Pyromania brands would represent their respective brands in a 4-on-4 tag team elimination match at the pay-per-view. Despite being one of the first entrants, Hostyle had one of the more impressive performances in the match before being eliminated. Despite the setback, Hostyle and Flare were booked to compete on the Altered Reality III pay-per-view in a five-team Tag Team Gauntlet match to determine a number one contender to either of the two PWA Tag Team Championships. Days before the event however, the Pyrogate scandal rocked PWA and saw the firing of Jaro. Despite being a big supporter of Jaro, Hostyle at first stayed with PWA and did not follow Jaro to his new start-up promotion, Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). But a public break-up with Flare forced Hostyle's decision to abandon Dangerous By Design and PWA in general. Hostyle soon signed a contract to compete in FMW. Full Metal Wrestling Hostyle signed with Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) after his PWA departure, eventually re-teaming with Flare to form Dangerous By Design. Hostyle would later win the FMW C-4 Championship on two separate occassions, also being appointed the FMW TNT Championship to retire that title. Hostyle would later win the Full Metal Championship, however would need to retire from e-wrestling shortly after the achievement. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Hostyle Hysteria UNO'' (Over-the-Shoulder Back-to-Belly Inverted Bulldog Brainbuster - Feint Kryptonite Krunch, toss opponent's legs back and simultaneously fall forward, driving victim's head onto the canvas) **''Hostyle Hysteria DOS'' (Springboard Backflip Inverted Bulldog Headlock into Inverted Bulldog DDT - for bigger/heavier opponents; modified Shiranui) **''Capicu'' (Cloverleaf Belly-to-Back Inverted Matslam into Cloverleaf/Leg Wrap Double Chickenwing hybrid - will sometimes hit a Cloverleaf Powerbomb beforehand for added measure) **''Creative Impulse'' (Pumphandle Floating DDT - Hostyle lifts his opponent up for the Pumphandle Drop, and flips their body over on the wrist clutch side, while still holding onto his/her arm, causing their body to go from a face-up to a face-down position in midair, in which would Hostyle then grab the opponent's head, dropping them into a DDT) **''Hostyle Affliction'' (Leg-Wrap Double Chickenwing with Crossface - sit on the back of a face-down opponent, wrap legs around his/her arms Lotus position, apply Crossface, then roll onto his back with hold applied) **''Hostyle Asphyxiation'' (Bridging Back-to-Back Cobra Clutch - opponent face-down on canvas: Hostyle overhooks the left arm, and grabs the opponent's left wrist to lock in an Arm-trap, then rolls onto the victim's back for the bridge, and pulls, arching the opponent's back) **''Hostyle Hemorrhage'' (Double Arm Canadian Backbreaker rotated into a Floating Double Arm DDT) **''Hostyle High Dive'' (Imploding Somersault Guillotine Legdrop) *'Ultraviolent finishers' **''Hostyle Humiliation'' (Steel Chair Frontpack Flying Curbstomp - set opponent up in the Shattered Dreams, place opened chair over his/her head in the Frontpack position, climb the top turnbuckle, pull victim's arms back and place foot behind his/her head, then leap off to complete the flying Curbstomp) *'Nicknames' **'The True Artist' **'The Influencer of Innovation' **'HP Grandmaster' *'Hostylisms' **"Cock-Jockey" **"Cock-Jockeyitis" **"Doperageous/Dopetacular/Dopetastic" **"Frumunda-Munch" **"Hater Fellater" **"Hostyle Highlight" **"HP Honor Rollee" **"H-Style Points" **"OWNation/OWNihilat(ed/ion)" **"PWNdiferous" **Tard variants: "Cocktard/Cuntard/Douchetard/Fagtard" **"Vagi-bond" *'Catchphrases' **"Back to the drawing board for you, Cock-Jockey!" **"If I don't look good, you won't look good - but if you don't look, I'll still look better!" **"Innovation is my Salvation!" **"Innovation over Imitation!" *'Entrance music' **''"Renegade"'' by Jay-Z and Eminem Championships and accomplishments *'Full Metal Wrestling' **Full Metal Championship **FMW C-4 Champion (2 times) **FMW TNT Champion (Last) Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni